Illusions Shattered
by Nenya1
Summary: Ginny Weasley is lonely. What mistakes does she make in her search for love? And who will finally show her that love?


Disclaimer: I do not own this. It all belongs to the genius known as J. K. Rowling. Sorry it's all in one paragraph, but I can't figure out how to separate them. In Microsoft Word, the paragraphs are separate, but they're not when I upload it. If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know. *Rating will most likely go up. Chapter 1: Letters and Lies *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Journal, I've just written a letter home. I hate writing home and lying to my parents. However, I can't tell them the truth. It's better for them to think me happy. I think I'll just leave them to their illusions. Here is a copy of the letter:  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
How are you? Everything's great here. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. I can't wait. Fred and George owe me a butterbeer because I bet them that they would get caught for putting dungbombs in the teacher's lounge. Ron's been really busy lately. He and Harry go up to the owlery everyday. It seems like they're waiting for something. Don't worry Mum, I haven't been bothering them. Tell Bill and Charlie I miss them and I'll see them at Christmas. Well, that's all for now.  
Ginny First of all, everything's not great here. I'm still incredibly lonely. I have no one to talk to. Oh sure, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are nice to me, but I could never be truly part of their world. They'll always have their secrets. Besides, Mum always tells me not to bother them. So as you can see, I'm obviously not wanted. Fred and George are great for laughs, but they, too, have their own little world. The other girls in my class want nothing to do with me. It seems like the only thing they want to do is talk about boys and clothes. Don't they know there is more to life? There is one girl, Zora, who is always nice to me. She's extremely popular and pretty. I guess she's the closest thing I have to a friend, but she's friends with everybody. I guess what I'm looking for is a best friend all my own, someone who will listen to me and tell me things about them in turn. Someone to understand me. Is it so much to ask for? It seems as though everyone already has a best friend. Why am I always the odd one out? Even in my family, being I'm the only girl. No one knows how I feel, not even Ron. If I didn't have this journal to let everything out in, I think I'd burst. If only I had someone to talk to! I am not looking forward to Hogsmeade. Another day of wandering around alone. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sighed and put down her quill. She closed the journal and put it in the bottom of her trunk. She had transfigured it to look like her copy of The Standard Book, of Spells, Grade Four. Ginny grabbed her letter to her parents and decided to go to the owlery and send it before she forgot. When she got there, she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were pouring over a piece of parchment that looked like a letter. "Hey," she said when she saw them. All three looked up quickly. Harry stuffed the letter inside his robes. "Ginny! You shouldn't sneak up on us like that. What are you doing here?" Ron practically yelled. "Sorry," said Ginny quietly, blushing. "I.I didn't mean to.I was just going to send a letter to Mum and Dad." "Don't worry about it, Gin," said Hermione kindly, as she, Harry, and Ron walked out. Ginny continued staring at the door long after they left, silently willing herself to find enough courage to stand up for herself. How dare Ron yell at her? She had just as much right to be there as they did. Ginny growled, furious with herself. What was the matter with her? When was she going to develop some courage? As Ginny tied her letter to a snowy owl's leg, she noticed a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet. She picked it up and read:  
  
The Return of the Dark Lord Public fear grows as many begin to notice signs of the rising of the Dark Lord, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. The panic caused by rumors of the return of he-who-must-not-be-named has been increased by the reappearance of the Dark Mark on several of the former Death Eaters' arms. In the dark days, the Dark Mark was you-know-who's way of calling his followers to him. When asked to comment on the situation, Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, had only this to say: "We are inspecting the situation. As of now, we have nothing to indicate that you-know- who is still in existence. There is no need to worry." The minister refused to say anymore when pressed about the rumors of recent Death Eater related murders. Many now say that you-know- who's followers are once again beginning to stir. One theory states that if you-know-who returns, he will go after Harry Potter first. However, currently no steps are being taken to ensure the boy's safety. "Potter has been given free reign at this school since he arrived," says Snape, the Potions professor. "He tends to go wherever he pleases, despite those who worry about his safety." Obviously, Dumbledore will want to reconsider where he allows Harry to go. Harry has defeated the Dark Lord before, but will he be able to do it again? I highly doubt that Dumbledore will want to take that chance. We would all hate to lose Harry because of a mistake on Dumbledore's part. We all hope something will be done before it is too late.  
  
"So, Harry, what has Sirius got to say?" asked Ron, as he, Harry, and Hermione were walking back from the owlery. "I didn't read the whole letter, with Ginny coming in and all." "Basically he says to be careful and report to him or Dumbledore if anything funny happens," answered Harry. "That Rita Skeeter article is probably fake, anyway. That woman makes me so angry. I have half a mind to go straight to the ministry!" said Hermione. "She's supposed to stay away from you." "Don't worry, Hermione, Dumbledore won't listen to a word she says," said Ron. "I supp-" started Hermione, but was stopped when Ginny ran up behind them. "Hey, you guys forgot this," said Ginny. "Thanks," said Ron, snatching the article from her. "So, Harry, up for a game of wizard's chess when we get back to the common room?" "Sure, why not?" said Harry. "I'll tell you why not," said Hermione. "You two have to start your Potions essay." "Hermione, come on, let us have one night off homework," begged Ron. "Well, fine, you two can do what you want, but I'm finishing the essay. Don't you dare ask me for help when you're sitting up finishing it at two in the morning!" Ron exchanged glances with Ginny and Harry. All three burst into laughter. Ginny felt great, it was like being part of the group. As the four turned the corner, they saw three figures heading their way. "Malfoy," Ron growled. "Ah yes," said Malfoy when he, Crabbe, and Goyle reached them, "Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Ron glared at Malfoy. "What's wrong, Weasley? You look upset. Your family lose the house? Not that it would make much difference with the pile of trash you live in." Ron turned a deep shade of red. "You leave him alone, Malfoy," said Hermione. "Yeah, I'd much rather be at his house than any old mansion of yours!" said Harry angrily. "My, touchy, aren't we?" said Malfoy. Then he noticed Ginny, standing behind the others, her eyes downcast. "So, Ginny, write in any magical diaries lately?" "Well if she has, chances are you and your father would know something about it," said Ron, referring to Ginny's first year when Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, had given Ginny a magical diary that had nearly gotten her killed. "By the way, how are things going with Potter? Has he noticed you yet?" asked Malfoy. Ginny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt so embarrassed. How could he say something like that? Ginny knew she had to get away. "Ginny!" called Ron as she began to run. Ginny didn't stop running until she reached the portrait guarding Gryffindor tower. "Pixie Dust!" she cried as the portrait swung open. She ran up to her dorm and flew onto her bed, sobbing. "I hate him!" she screamed, fists flying and hitting her pillow. "Ginny?" asked Zora, who was sitting on her bed. "Are you ok?" "What's the matter? Is Ginny having boy troubles?" said Kaley, an exceptionally rude fourth year. All the other girls except Zora laughed at the absurdity of the question. All of them thought it impossible for Ginny to be having anything to do with boys. "Who do you hate?" asked Zora, kindly, sitting on Ginny's bed. "Malfoy! He always insults me and my family," cried Ginny. "Why does he pick on me? I've done nothing to him! He hates me because I'm a Weasley!" "Oh, Ginny, don't let him get to you," said Zora. "He's just unhappy. From what I've heard, he's never really experienced love. We should pity him, really. Count your blessings, and be glad you were born a Weasley, not a Malfoy." "Zora, you are much too nice," said Kaley. "Thanks, Zora," said Ginny. Zora smiled and got up from Ginny's bed. "So, you guys ready to go to Charms?" asked Lia, another fourth year girl.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," said Ginny, heading for the bathroom. She grabbed a wet towel and wiped her eyes. She looked at her blood-shot eyes in the mirror. "You are so pathetic, Weasley," she told herself. When she entered the common room, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were there. "Ginny!" called Hermione, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine," she said. "Really, I am." "Don't worry about what Malfoy said, Ginny," said Ron. Ginny noticed Harry stayed pretty quiet during the conversation. She supposed he, too, was embarrassed by Malfoy's comment. Ginny felt like she could die. "I seriously better leave, I'm going to be late for Charms," said Ginny. With that, Ginny hurried out of the common room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This will be G/? So, who do you think the pairing will be? Let's see if you can guess ;-) You might find out in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update again, hopefully soon. Also, would anyone like to be my beta reader? Please? If you do, please e- mail me. *Just reminding you to review! ( ~*Nenya*~ 


End file.
